Problem: Solve for $q$. $ \dfrac{10}{9} = \dfrac{3}{q} $ $q =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${q}$. $ {q} \times \dfrac{10}{9} = \dfrac{3}{q} \times {q} $ $ \dfrac{10}{9}{q} = 3 $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{9}{10}}$. $ \dfrac{10}{9} {q} \times {\dfrac{9}{10}} = 3 \times {\dfrac{9}{10}} $ $ {q} = \dfrac{3 \times {9}}{{10}} $ $q = \dfrac{27}{10}$